The present disclosure relates to digital printers.
The global print market is in the process of transforming from analog printing to digital printing. Inkjet printing and electrophotographic printing are examples of digital printing techniques. Similar to analog-generated prints, it may be desirable to recycle digitally-generated prints. Some current recycling processes involve a deinking method, where ink is removed from waste paper pulp. In some cases, the deinking method includes applying deinking chemicals to waste paper, which interact with and remove the inked portions of the waste paper.